A New Dictionary Entry
by sage royal
Summary: Hermione and Professor McGonagall are rebuilding Hogwarts and they have a nice conversation over lunch. Hermione learns something about McGonagall that explains a lot about herself. What word could the smart Gryffindor not possibly know already? One shot.


**AN: A lot of the HGMM stories understandably revolve around the characters' sexualities as lesbian or bisexual witches.** **Whether Hermione and Minerva are "getting it on", getting married, or simply strengthening their friendship, I admire the dedication of the many other Fanfiction writers out there who show the many forms love takes! :) I'm trying something a little different here and I hope that you will enjoy it!**

Together at last! Hermione smiled, she was helping Professor McGonagall rebuild Hogwarts and learning quite a bit about reconstruction, and Minerva in the process. The first few months were spent in the company of many determined Order members and other allies, but soon they had to attend to their lives and the uncertainties looming in the future. Hermione didn't have anywhere to go and Hogwarts had been her home since she found out that she's a witch. She knew that Minerva wouldn't stop until Hogwarts was ready for students in September so Hermione stuck with her to help achieve that goal.

Today the pair was reconstructing a section of the Great Hall, which required a lot of focus due to the sheer size of the building. Minerva seemed chattier during lunch than usual and Hermione was delighted to talk to her.

"I wish that Albus were here to see this. It's over. Ha, it's hard to imagine," Minerva mused. She missed her friend a lot.

"I'm sure that he would be very proud of you.

"Of course he's proud of all of us, just look at everything that we've accomplished!"

"You can still talk to his picture at least. Muggles don't have the same luxury." Hermione kept herself from crying. Her parents hadn't made it out of the Wizarding War alive because of a Death Eater attack on the way to the airport to Australia. Hermione had handled the news well, but she was clearly devastated. Neither her nor Minerva really had time to grieve because duty always called and both women are very selfless.

"But just think, the next generation of Hogwarts students will be out of harm's way. I know it's hard Hermione, you know that I'm here for you even if I'm not part of your family" Minerva put a hand on her protégée's shoulder.

"You most certainly are family Minerva! You have been ever since I met you. Well I suppose that losing a husband is a bit different than parents, but I understand." Hermione put a hand over the one perched on her shoulder.

"Oh Hermione, Albus wasn't my husband. Merely a dear friend who I treated as such with no better name for him." Minerva smiled, hoping to assuage the confusion.

"Sorry Minerva, I apologize."

"It's quite all right dear, I of all people should know that you don't need to be attracted to someone to love them and spend many years together."

Hermione thought about her comment for a second. Well she really was right, Hermione just was so caught up in Ron courting her that she didn't see any type of relationship beyond that or Harry's friendship. After all, Ron was the most sex-crazed teen she'd encountered. Minerva was a good friend, she knew that. She realized it when she knew who to turn to not only because she was her head of house. She adored their friendship when they stayed up late discussing new transfiguration theories and giggling. She became aware of how much she loved the woman when her company was all she needed when rebuilding Hogwarts. The word friend hardly conveyed everything she felt for Minerva since they each needed the other when their other friends were too preoccupied with following lifestyles neither Minerva nor Hermione would follow.

"Of course, it's very true."

"I suppose I valued his friendship so much because I'm asexual and didn't have a husband or children to lean on or fuss over. Not that I don't have my own children," Minerva chuckled, gesturing towards the rest of the tables.

"Yes, unruly children and just think, a new batch arrives every September. It must be lovely to be such a mother. What did you mean by asexual? I must admit that I've never heard such a word." Hermione seemed perplexed by Minerva's comment that she didn't understand. Minerva giggled at Hermione's wit.

"Really? I'm surprised simply because I learned about it in a Muggle book. Asexuality simply means the absence of sexual attraction. It's not a choice like celibacy and I am perfectly happy as I am. I'm also aromantic, which means that I do not wish to pursue romantic relationships. But think of the dozens of types of friendships that I have! Yes, Professor McGonagall just made herself seem like more of a prude." She smiled, hoping that Hermione understood her short explanations.

"It makes sense though, I suppose that living around a bunch of hormone crazed teenagers made me think that sleeping with someone is the only way to properly love them. I don't think that being fearful for Harry's, Ron's and my own life for all these years gave me much experience with healthy relationships."

"Exactly, it doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with you. Besides, asexuality runs on a spectrum and if I may say so, I think that Ron lies at the very far other end of it." Did she really just say that, how saucy?

"Haha, but in all seriousness, I think you're onto something. I've never been attracted to anyone, not even any sort of Veela. Nor have I ever wished for any of the sappy romantic gestures or things. I only kissed Ron because he didn't seem to want to take no for an answer and I was just as nervous as him. I'm fine with my books and few close friends. I worry that we won't be able to continue our friendship after Hogwarts is rebuilt."

"It's a lot to consider and I'm sure that I could loan the book I found to give you more time think about asexuality and aromantic orientation. I suppose everyone is so used to finding a perfect sexual and romantic partner, ideally of the opposite sex and with the description 'Wizard in shining armor', that the lack of such companion seems nonsensical. Hermione, we'll continue being friends, don't worry."

"That would be lovely. Well these walls will soon be filled with students and professors and we'll each have our own duties. I'll be starting my Transfiguration mastery soon and it won't be for a while that I will have a classroom of my own."

"And for that I am very proud of you!"

"Who said that we couldn't continue our weekly teas?"

"But how would I reach Hogwarts, I don't want to be a bother!"

"Goodness, you are anything but a bother. I'll simply alert the others and allow you in the castle. You are welcome to visit, I'm sure that you'd love it."

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Now it seems that we have a castle to put back in order."

"Wait, one more thing." Hermione put her arms around Minerva and placed her head gently on her shoulder. Minerva happily accepted the hug and was about to let go when Hermione whispered the words she thought nobody would ever tell her.

"I love you so much Minerva!" Hermione broke the silence and surprised Minerva for a split second, but she knew that she wanted to and should respond.

"I love you too, Hermione. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

They ended the hug and Minerva put her arm around Hermione, heading off to the other side of the Great Hall with enough energy to fix the collapsed walls.

 _Endnote: If you'd like to learn more about asexuality, I highly recommend the Asexual Visibility and Education Network. This short fanfiction does little justice to all of the fabulous asexual and aromantic people out there._


End file.
